


Valentine's Day

by mightbeababygay



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Requested, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day together and Ben is being his usual chaotic gay.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Firsts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542514
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ballum-fan-101 on Tumblr and kevinlina in the comments! Hope it's okay, I tried to incorporate a little bit of both of your ideas for you!
> 
> Honestly hate the smut in this so apologies for that. 
> 
> Also, if you have requested something I promise I am getting round to it, I'm just working my way through the list as I got them!
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter @mightbebabygay - let me know what you think!

Waking up, Ben couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face. Not only had he fallen asleep to the best blow job, today was also Valentine’s Day. Their first one together. 

While, he didn’t really celebrate it - he thought the whole thing was a fad, a way to be conned out of money by buying big teddy bears and just as big cards which were thrown out by the end of the month - Callum loved it. 

That fact didn’t surprise him one little bit. Callum was the biggest softy he knew - he loved doing all the traditional, cheesy things couples did (and yes, okay, Ben did love them too but he wasn’t confessing that to anyone), which includes having a big Valentine’s celebration. 

Unfortunately, the pair of them were both working for the majority of the day. But, luckily, Billy has offered to take Lexi for the night - clearly because he had no one to celebrate with, but Ben wasn’t going to mention that to him. He needed Billy on side as a babysitter. 

Ben had originally booked a surprise romantic dinner in a posh, five-star, restaurant in Central London - only for Callum to then explain to him (unknowingly) that he hated going out for Valentine’s - that it felt cheap and fake to be going out because they had to, like everyone else. 

Instead, he wanted to stay in, cook for the one he loved. And since this was their first Valentine’s together - as Callum’s first where he was truly happy and accepting of who he was - Ben could only agree. Except, he wanted to surprise him by being the one to cook.

Only, Ben couldn't cook to save his life. He could put things in the oven and wait for the timer to go off but that was the end of his skills. However, as usual, he had a plan for everything. He'd managed to persuade him mum to cook the meal for them and leave it for Ben to reheat (and steal the credit, of course). 

Ben was pretty sure the only reason she was doing it was because of how much she loved Callum. It was weird just how much of Ben’s family loved Callum - even Ian was warming up to him. And, don’t even get him started on Phil. 

But Ben wasn’t going to question it. The more his family loved Callum, the better. It was definitely a lot less hassle, having a boyfriend that his family accepted. 

“Good morning.” Callum murmured against the skin of his neck, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. He pressed a kiss to Ben’s neck, cold nose pressing against his warm skin. 

“Morning, babe.” Ben smiled sleepily, tangling his hand with Callum’s that was slung across his hip. 

“You’re so warm.” The older man observed, snuggling closer to Ben’s back in an attempt to help himself to some of Ben’s body warmth. 

“That’s because I have an octopus for a boyfriend. You’re sleeping on your own in summer.”

“Or, it’s because you hog all the duvet.” 

“I do not hog the duvet!” Ben gasped, absentmindedly playing with Callum’s fingers. “If it bothers you so much, buy a second duvet.”

“But then I’ll be too hot.” Callum teased, laughing as Ben started grumbling and getting out of the bed, only to be pulled back in by Callum. “Do you know what today is?” His grin widened as he leaned over Ben. 

“Friday?” Ben feigned innocence with a shrug of the shoulders. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, you idiot.” Callum slapped Ben’s chest with a roll of the eyes. 

“Well, in that case, I better go find my boyfriend, then.” Smirked Ben, pulling the duvet off him once more only to be pulled back by Callum again. 

“So you don’t want your present?” Callum asked, fingertips stroking over Ben’s chest absentmindedly. 

“I thought we agreed no presents?” 

“No, you agreed no presents. I didn’t say anything.” Smiling innocently, Callum rolled away from Ben to the other side of the bed, reaching underneath it for the box. “I didn’t have time to wrap it.”

“Babe…” Ben sighed softly, already feeling guilty for not getting him anything as he hesitantly took the held out box. 

“No, don’t do that. It’s okay. You just going along with all this is good enough for me, I know you ain’t really into it. Come here.” He leaned over the bed, pressing their lips together. 

Ben made a soft, happy noise as their lips connected, hand coming up to cup Callum’s cheek. “Love you.” He mumurmed. 

“Love you too, baby.” Callum smiled, pecking Ben’s lips once more before pulling back. “Come on, open it before you go to work.”

Dragging the duvet back over his cold body, Ben grabbed at the box, ripping it open. 

“I know it ain’t a big deal and you won’t need it in a few months in summer but I know you were mad about tearing your other one, so yeah, here you go.”

Ben smiled as he pulled out the black, leather, designer jacket. He had to throw his other one out after having to help the new (useless) intern at The Arches. The idiot had gotten his spanner wedged stuck in the bonnet of the car, which, for some reason (it was almost like he was the boss or something), Ben had to help him out. Only, as he was yanking it free, his jacket had caught and the sleeve tore. 

Callum had, of course, been home to see the diva fit Ben had threw over his favourite jacket being ruined. 

“You didn’t have to.” Ben told his boyfriend, pulling the jacket on, ignoring the shiver that ran through his body as the cold leather wrapped around his warm skin. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” Callum pressed their lips together, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away. 

Ben chased Callum’s lips, hand coming up to the back of Callum’s head to keep him there. The empty box tumbled to the floor as he shifted onto his boyfriend’s lap. 

Sliding his tongue across Ben’s bottom lip, Callum pulled him close, hands sliding under his new jacket to rest on his back, thumb stroking over his soft, warm skin. He was soon slowing the kiss down until it was just a brush of lips. 

“You wanna grab a shower together before work?” Callum offered, nudging his nose against Ben’s. It wasn’t often they got to shower together, always missing one another in the mornings - Callum usually leaving before Ben was even coherently awake. But, since he’d taken the job at Walford East, his shift patterns meant that he still got the occasional morning with Ben. 

Or, the shower was often always occupied since they’d moved in together - well, Callum moved in with Ben into the Beale’s. It caused many an argument - their living situation. They both knew they’d wanted to live together (even if Ben had freaked out at first, coming to that realisation). Being fed up of having to leave one another most nights, they’d soon come accustomed to sharing the same bed and being there for one another. It made those nights where they had to sleep alone, even harder. 

So, they’d decided to move in together. Only, then came more arguments over where to move in to. Callum had suggested to move into his place above the parlour, but Ben had said no, which Callum understood. Moving away from Lexi (even if it was only up the road), was something Callum wouldn’t have asked of him. But, he didn’t necessarily want to move into Ian Beale’s - his boss and Ben’s brother - house. 

Callum thought it was best to wait until somewhere more suitable was more available but Ben was persistent and Callum soon found himself moved in by the end of January. And, so now they were temporarily living in an already-overcrowded house. 

Which meant fighting for shower time - let alone time for them to shower together, was ridiculous. But, they made it work to the best of their ability. Callum never complaining, even if he couldn’t get five minutes peace in the shower without someone knocking on the door for him to hurry up. He didn’t think it would be right to moan, even if Ben was happy to share his thoughts with everyone in the house. Sometimes, he still felt like a guest here, even if everyone was accepting. 

“I’d rather stay here all day.” Ben shrugged, resting his head on Callum's shoulder as a yawn escaped him. 

“That's cos you're lazy.” Callum teased, hands resting on Ben's hips. “If you weren't so heavy, I'd carry you.” 

“Are you calling me fat?” Pulling back, Ben squinted up at his boyfriend. “You can shower on your own for that comment.” 

Callum shook his head, pressing another kiss to his lips. “You ain't fat.” He laughed. “It's that big head of yours that makes you so heavy.” 

“Ain’t the only thing that’s big.” Ben couldn’t help but add, winking at Callum as he rolled off of him, snuggling back into the bed. 

Callum chuckled as he climbed out of bed, ruffling Ben’s hair. “You sure you’re not joining me in the shower?”

“Nah, gonna take a nap. Got a feeling I won’t be doing a lot of sleeping tonight.” 

“You’d be lucky!” Callum called over his shoulder as he stepped out of their bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. 

—

Ben pursed his lips in thought as he stared at the dinner table in front of him, finger tapping against his chin before sighing and rearranging the table once more. It was only lunch time, two hours before Callum finished the lunch shift, and he was already organising the table for their dinner. His mum had already been and gone, their dinner sat in the fridge waiting to be heated up.

“Candles!” He exclaimed to himself with a snap of the fingers. Ben grabbed his coat before rushing out of the house. He paused for a second, thinking about where to go before rushing off in the direction of the funeral parlour.

“What are you doing here?” Jay frowned as Ben flew through the door of his office. 

“I need some candles. Do you have any?”

“No.” He dropped the piece of paper down on the desk. “Why would I have candles?”

“Uh, because it’s a funeral parlour, Jay?” Ben gave him a look as if he was being stupid. 

“We don’t bury them here though, do we? We just box them up. What do you want candles for, anyway?”

“I need them for the dinner table.” Ben huffed as if it was obvious. 

“The dinner table?” Jay repeated slowly, unable to stop the grin spreading across the face. “You really are goin’ soft, ain’t you?”

“Shut it, Jay.” Ben muttered, not even stopping to say goodbye before he was leaving again. He knew that, yeah, he was going soft but he tried his best not to think about it. Going soft - being vulnerable - meant people would see him as weak. And, the more he pondered over that, the more likely he was to do something drastic to show people he wasn’t.

“Oi, you!” Big Mo stopped him as he walked through the market. 

“What?” Ben snapped. “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“You seem like the type of guy to forget to get your better half something on a day like today. Why don't you take a look at our special bundles we’re sellin’ just for Valentine’s? I'll even give you a fiver discount cos you look desperate.”

Ben opened his mouth, snarky comment on the tip of his tongue until he realised this may actually be helpful. “They come with candles?”

“Candles, roses, blindfolds, spreadable chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream, you name it, we've got it. The whole lot.”

Against his better judgement, Ben handed her a twenty pound note in exchange for the red basket she handed back. “They better be real candles in ‘ere.” He warned with a point of the finger before stalking off, a lot calmer, back to the house. 

He dumped the basket down on the kitchen counter, shaking his head at himself in almost disbelief that he couldn't believe he'd just brought it. Not only was it probably all knock-off stuff, stolen from the back of a van, he also could've just gone to the Minute Mart for candles. 

Rolling his eyes at himself, he grabbed the scissors from the drawer to undo the taped seal. Ben didn’t know what to expect, and honestly, he didn’t care what else was in the basket - he just needed the candles. But, he couldn’t lie, his interests were a little peaked at the rest of the contents. 

Ben took the candles out first, wincing at the bright pink colour of them. They definitely looked tacky but they were all he had. He contemplated whether they were even needed - did Callum even want candles? Ben didn’t know. It wasn’t like he’d done this before, not when it mattered, at least. Sure, he’d had spent Valentine’s with other people, mainly females when he was still playing it straight. And he didn’t even get the chance with Paul. 

Pushing those thoughts away as quick as the came (now was not the time to freak out), he placed the candles into the silver candle holder he’d managed to find in the bottom of one of cupboards. Ben winced as he looked at them in the centre of the table. They were hideous as the bright coloured glared back at him.

He grabbed the candles with a groan, throwing them in the bin, holder and all. There was no way he was having them on the table. Not only were they hideous, they also stunk. Ben wasn’t sure what of exactly, but it definitely wasn’t anything nice. 

Checking the time, Ben let out a litter of curse words. He’d spend so long debating whether the candles were okay or not, he hadn’t realised that Callum would be home within the next ten minutes. 

Rushing up the stairs, he grabbed his favourite jeans off the bannister, the ones which made his arse looked great (Callum’s words, not his, although he did have to agree). Ben pulled his clothes off quickly, throwing them across the room as he got changed into said jeans and a maroon button up occupied by his new jacket.

He paused for a second as he stared at his bare feet. Was you supposed to wear shoes for a date in your own home? Ben didn’t know. Feeling like a fish out of water, Ben sat down on the end of the bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

It was only Callum, he reminded himself. They’d done this a million times. There was no need to be freaking out. This was exactly why he hated Valentine’s day. It turned the most sanest people, crazy. 

Shaking his head at his stupidity, Ben stood back up. He calmly picked up the clothes he’d just thrown everywhere, shoving them into the bottom of the wardrobe. Ben fixed his hair briefly in the mirror before making his way back down the stairs. 

Ben looked over the dinner table once more before deciding that no, he wasn’t moving it around anymore. Besides, Callum was too nice to tell him it looked shit. He cleared his throat once, twice, in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

Going into the kitchen, Ben took the foil off the meals as he began to heat them up, humming to himself as he did so. He grabbed at the bottle of champagne he'd forked out for (even if he didn't really like it), pouring himself a glass and gulping it down in two mouthfuls. 

“Not turning you into an alcoholic, am I?”

“Fucking hell!” Ben jumped out of his skin, slamming the glass on the counter causing it to shatter, a shard of glass stuck in his hand. “Fuck.” He winced, cradling his hand to his chest. “Where did you even come from?”

“The...back door?” Callum asked. “Did you not hear me?” He grabbed at Ben's wrist to look at his hand. Gently pulling out the small shard from his palm, Callum assessed the damage. “Here, you need to wash it.”

Letting Callum pull him over the sink, Ben shrugged his shoulders. “Hearing aid’s probably on the blink.” He lied. Truth was, Ben didn't really know why he didn't hear Callum come in, he must've just been lost in his thoughts - and nerves.

“You made dinner?” Callum asked after a moment, finally realising what Ben had been up to when he came in. “I thought I was going to cook for you?”

Shuffling from one foot to the other, Ben shrugged. “Just thought I'd try my hand at being nice. Besides, you've been cooking all day.”

“Nice suits you.” Callum smiled teasingly, cupping Ben's face to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

“Yeah well, don't get used to it.” 

Callum laughed as he pulled away to clean the glass up. “You'd be boring if you were too nice to me.” 

“That's only because of your bad boy kink that you've got going on.” Ben smirked, wrapping his arms around Callum from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “‘S okay, though?” He had to ask. 

“Yeah.” Callum promised, hand briefly resting on Ben's. “Besides, I love your mum’s cooking.”

“What?” Ben spluttered as he pulled away from Callum. “How did you even know that?”

“Well, your mum cornered me in the cafe the other day. Wouldn't leave me alone until I told her my favourite meal. I tell her spiced chicken and suddenly you're cooking me spiced chicken?” Callum grinned over at Ben before going through the cupboards for another champagne flute. Shrugging when he couldn't find one, he grabbed his favourite mug to pour them both a glass. 

“God, I'm going to kill her.” Ben groaned, taking the bottle from Callum. “Go sit down? I'll do this.”

\--

“What's in the basket then?” Callum asked, placing the empty plates in the sink. 

“You don't wanna know.” Ben laughed. “It's from Big Mo so I ain't trusting it. The candles were fuckin’ awful so I can only imagine what kinda knock off shit’s in there.”

“Why were you buying candles from Mo?” Laughing, Callum grabbed at the basket to rummage through. “Oh my god, did you buy us some kind of sex basket?” He snickered, holding up a pair of flimsy, pink handcuffs.

“It's all for you, baby.” Ben snorted as he grabbed the handcuffs from Callum, pulling at the metal to test the strength, letting out a soft chuckle when it snapped in his hands. “Told ya, knock off.” He chucked them in the bin. “I can get us some real ones, if you want.” 

“This for me, too?” Callum held the plastic rose up, twirling it in his fingers. Without waiting for Ben's answer, Callum leaned forward to balance the rose behind Ben’s ear. “Ain’t you a cutie.” 

Ben made a small noise of protest at the word cute as he leaned up to kiss Callum, hands resting on his chest. “I ain't cute.”

“Course not.” Callum played along, nodding his head seriously. “My handsome, manly man.” He purred, pressing their lips together once more, nipping at Ben's bottom lip.

“Exactly.” Ben agreed against his lips, grin wide. “You wanna go upstairs?” He whispered against Callum's lips, nudging their noses together. 

“Always.” Running his hands down from Ben's hips, Callum cupped his arse in his large hands. “You wanna play a game?”

“...A game?” Ben furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean, I was hoping you were gonna fuck me, but sure, we can play a game.”

“You'll like this game.” Callum smirked, wild glint in his eye. Grabbing the basket, he thrusted it in the direction of Ben. “Pick something.”

Ben hesitated before reaching into the basket, grabbing the first thing that his hand touched. Holding up the tiny tube, he snorted as he read the label. “Edible chocolate. I mean, this ain’t gonna cover much, is it?” He teased, making a point of dragging his eyes up Callum’s body.

Callum flushed as he grabbed the tube from Ben to read the label. “It ain’t even in English. You got any other chocolate spread?” He asked, tossing the tube into the bin. 

“Top cupboard. Make sure you get the white chocolate one - Bobby would kill me if I used up all his milk chocolate stuff. You really wanna do this?” Ben asked, hands running up Callum’s chest, already working open the first button on his shirt. 

“Do you?” Callum fired back as he stared down at Ben with dark eyes, breath already hitched in the back of his throat, the tension thick in the air. 

“You seriously asking me that?” Ben asked, teasingly. “You know I’m up for anything.”

“Then, yeah.” Callum gave a slight nod of the head, tongue swiping at his bottom lip. “Yeah, I wanna.”

Ben leaned up on his tiptoes, connecting their lips together. He crowded into Callum’s space, pushing him flush against the counter. Letting out a soft, breathless moan, he pressed his tongue into Callum’s mouth. 

Callum dropped the basket to the floor with a thud as he moaned. He wrapped his hands around Ben, one making its way into his hair, the other resting on the small of his back to keep the younger man close as their tongues tangled together. 

Whining into Callum’s mouth, Ben rocked his hips forward, their crotches brushing together. He made quick work of fumbling with Callum’s buttons until his shirt was open, bare skin on display for Ben to explore. He scratched his nails up Callum’s never-ending torso, making sure to catch his nipple as he did so. 

“Ben.” Callum moaned, head tipping back to catch his breath. 

Ben rested his head on Callum’s chest, grinning as he panted heavily. “Bedroom?” He offered after a moment.

Callum nodded his head in agreement, unable to stop the excited giggle from tumbling from his lips as he grabbed at the tub of chocolate spread and Ben’s hand to drag him up the stairs. 

Laughing, Ben swiped at the bottle of champagne to bring up with them, as he followed after Callum.

\--

“You sure ‘bout this?” Ben gasped as he pulled away from the kiss, head flopping down on the pillow. They’d wasted no time in stripping one another of their clothes, the two of them now sprawled across the bed, the familiar weight of Callum on top of him, once more. 

“Yes.” Callum laughed, nipping at Ben’s bare shoulder. “Why d’you keep askin’ me that?”

Ben gave a small shrug, fingertips running up the length of Callum’s back. “You seem like a don’t-play-with-your-food kinda guy.”

“Says you with your bottle of champagne.” Callum teased against Ben’s ear.

“That shit cost me over a hundred quid, you bet your fuckin’ arse I’m drinking it off of you at some point.”

“You spent over a hundred quid on that?” Pulling his head up, Callum stared down at Ben in disbelief. “What is wrong with you?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Like I said, I’m trying the nice thing out for the day.” Ben grumbled.

“Think it’s more stupid than nice.”

Ben quickly rolled them over, pinning Callum’s hands down either side of his head by his wrists. “Stupid, huh?” He smirked, glint in his eye as he grabbed the bottle from the side. Holding his thumb over the top, Ben slowly poured the cold, expensive, liquid down Callum’s chest, watching as it trickled down his torso. 

Callum sucked the breath through his teeth, letting out a soft moan at the cold champagne against his hot skin. “Gonna regret saying anything, ain’t I?”

“Mhm.” Ben made a noise of agreement, ducking his head down to lick the trail of liquid, taking Callum’s nipple in his mouth. 

“Ben,” Callum gasped, hand tangling into his short hair as his back arched up off of the bed. “Fuck.” 

Humming, Ben flicked his tongue over the nub, dragging his teeth over it once before pulling back up. He took the bottle once more, taking a deep gulp, eyes watering as the bubbles hit the back of his throat.

He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, mopping up the excess champagne from his chin. “Tastes better off you.” Ben smirked. 

Swallowing thickly, Callum could only grab at Ben’s hair tighter, pulling him down for a searing kiss. 

“Wait,” Ben mumbled, stopping Callum from rolling them back over. “Ain’t done with you yet.”

“...you’re not planning to drink the whole bottle off me, right?” Callum asked, tongue swiping out against his bottom, swollen lip. 

Ben gave a small shrug as he leaned over him, smirk playing across his face. “Might do. We’ll see how well you can beg, yeah?”

“Thought begging was your domain?” Callum fired back. 

“You ain’t helping yourself here.” Ben’s smirk only widened as he warned Callum, trickling more of the champagne down his stomach, watching it pool around the base of his cock. 

Ben sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it as he looked Callum once over, his sticky chest glistening in the low light. “You look good like this.”

“Do I look a hundred quid?” Teased Callum, letting out a moan as Ben swiped his tongue over his sternum, sucking at the skin. 

“You look like a million dollars, baby.” Ben flirted back cheekily, giving him a dramatic wink before getting back to work. He dragged his tongue slowly down Callum’s skin, following the champagne path until he reached the base of his cock. 

Ben let out a moan as he breathed in Callum’s scent mixed with the sweet sharpness of champagne. 

“Please, Ben.” Callum muttered, hips nudging up to indicate to Ben just what he wanted. He let out a moan as the tip of his length knocked against Ben’s cheek, leaving behind a trail of pre-come.

“Think you can do better than that, babe.” Ben purred, pressing an innocent kiss to the red head of Callum’s cock as a promise for what was to come later. 

He kissed his way back up Callum’s body, pressing his lips against his hip bone. Ben flicked his tongue over the skin before taking it between his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave the darkest of marks. 

“Oh god,” Callum gasped, legs splayed open wider. “Come on, Ben, please.”

“That’s better.” Ben hummed against his skin, pressing a light kiss to the angry set of teeth marks that were proudly visible against Callum’s delicate skin. He kissed his way up his body once more, slurping at the pool of champagne near his tummy, tongue dipping into his belly button. 

“Ben.” Callum whined in exasperation, desperate for something - anything - more.

“Look at the state of you, huh?” Ben sat on his knees, admiring his work as he peered over Calum’s body which was now covered in an array of love bites and teeth marks. “Look so good like this, all mine.” He murmured, finally taking Callum’s hard length in his sticky hand. 

“Yeah.” Callum moaned in agreement, pushing his length up into Ben’s fist, needing more. “Yeah, please.”

Ben tightened his grasp on Callum, working his hand over him steadily, thumb swiping at the head of his angry cock.

“Oh god, fuck.” Callum arched his back up from the bed, already embarrassingly close to coming, the deep moans and groans tumbling from his lips. 

“That’s later.” Ben couldn’t help but tease, smirk on his face as he watched Callum fall apart all because of him. While he lived for Callum taking charge of him, he couldn’t help the thrum that travelled up his spin from the power of the situation. It made his cock twitch against his hip. 

But there was something special about the way Callum took charge with him - looked after him. And he wouldn’t change it for the world, even when he still got moments like this. 

Ben fastened his hand, watching as Callum’s thighs tensed as he let out a loud moan of Ben’s name, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Pulling tightly at Ben’s hair, Callum arched his back off the bed as he came with a deep cry.

Moaning at the sight of his boyfriend looking like the perfect wet dream, Ben worked him through his orgasm, thumbing at the pulsing head of his cock.

“Fuck.” Callum breathed out, panting heavily. He watched Ben with hooded eyes as he licked his hand clean, downing it with another mouthful of champagne. 

“You good?” Ben checked in, his fingers smearing the come into his skin, mixing it with the sticky trail of champagne. 

“‘M good.” Nodding his head once, Callum gave Ben a small smile. “You alright there, Picasso?” He chuckled, eyes flicking to where Ben was still painting his come over his chest.

“Just waiting for my boyfriend to fuck me.” Ben gave a small shrug as if he was talking about the weather. 

“You ain't even gonna say please?” Callum teased, rolling them back over so Ben was back underneath him. 

“I just made you come, that should be good enough.” 

“I thought you were being nice?” 

“This is me being nice.” Ben huffed, scratching his hand through the short hair at the base of Callum's neck. “If you get on with it, I might say please.”

Callum hummed in the back of his throat, leaning down to connect their lips together, tongues tangling together with a moan. Kissing Ben was something Callum didn't think he could ever be bored of. Some of their best nights together were the two of them just lazily making out for hours until their lips were swollen and jaws aching. 

“Need you.” Ben mumbled against his lips, head tipping back on the pillow to catch his breath. 

Callum grabbed the tub of chocolate from the side, holding it up to Ben. “You still wanna?”

“You seriously asking me that?” Ben grinned, fingertips running over Callum's back. 

“Just making sure.” Callum laughed, sitting back on his knees as he unscrewed the lid, dropping it to the floor. He didn't waste any time, dipping his finger into the tub and smearing it down the length of Ben's throat. 

Callum stared down at Ben for a second, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, tension thick in the air as they stared at one over. Breath hitched in the back of his throat, Callum leaned down to trace his tongue over the chocolate, sucking and nipping at the skin until it was clean, the trail of split glistening in the dark light. 

“Callum,” Ben murmured breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut from the sensation of Callum's tongue on him. 

“I got you.” Callum promise with a whisper against his skin, fingers dipping back into the pot to spread more over his nipple, chasing it with his tongue as he took the hard nub in his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Gasped Ben, back arching up into Callum as the older man nibbled over his sensitive skin. 

Shuffling his way down Ben’s body, Callum continued to map marks across his skin until he reached his thighs, dipping his finger once more into the tub, spreading more over his inner thighs, sucking marks on the sensitive parts, biting at the muscle. 

He scooped the spread back up with his mouth, hands holding onto Ben’s thighs as he pressed his tongue against his hole.

“Cal!” Ben cried out in shock, thick thighs wrapping around his boyfriend’s head as the older man lapped at the chocolate he'd smeared over his hole with his tongue. “Oh god.”

Callum moaned, hands spreading Ben's cheeks wide as he continued to tease, swirling his tongue over his hole lazily. 

“Please, please, fuck.” Ben gasped, needing more. This was definitely up there on the list of their favourite things to do. He - Callum - was apprehensive at first, when Ben had first brought it up until he’d managed to convince him to give it a go. And since then, Callum had fallen in love with it - the way Ben reacted to him, how desperate he got, writhing around on the bed, sobbing with need. 

Callum pushed his tongue inside of Ben, moaning as the younger man yanked on his hair shouting expletives as he begged for more and more. 

Pressing him down into the mattress with his large hands, Callum fucked his tongue in and out of Ben at a fast pace, the taste of the chocolate and uniquely Ben filling his senses, overwhelming him. He moaned as Ben clenched around his tongue, needing more.

“CalCalCalCalCal, please.” Ben sobbed. “Need to come, please let me come.”

Callum pressed his finger alongside his tongue, curling it up against his prostate with the first thrust - thanks to many months of practice, he could do this expertly now which he was pretty proud of, if he did say so himself. 

“I can’t-, oh god,” Ben choked out, breath caught in the back of his throat as the waves of pleasure built higher and higher until he couldn’t hold it back anymore, coming in thick strips over his chest as he shouted in pleasure.

Pulling his tongue away, Callum littered Ben’s thigh with soft kisses, soothing the shaking muscle as he continued to gently rock his finger into him, slipping a second one inside of him easily. 

“Gonna fuck you now.” Callum whispered the promise against his skin, fingers scissoring and stretching him open, making sure to avoid his sensitive bundle of nerves. He kissed his way up Ben’s body until he’d reached his lips.

“Please.” Ben swallowed thickly, staring up at Callum with hooded eyes.

“Doing so good, baby.” Callum dropped a kiss to his forehead, thumb swiping the tear from under his eye. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Ben promised, turning his head to press a kiss to Callum’s wrist. “Just-, intense. You know what I’m like when you do that to me.”

If Callum’s cheeks weren’t already flushed red from the heat their bodies were radiating, they definitely would be from that comment. He’d come a long way since they first started dating, but Ben always knew how to make him blush. 

“You wanna stop?”

“Without you fucking me? No chance.” Ben smiled, head dropping back on the pillow. 

“Better get on with it then, huh?” Callum teased, grabbing the bottle of lube from the top drawer. 

“Exactly.” Ben rolled onto his front, pushing his arse up in the air, on his knees. 

“God, you’re so pretty, baby.” Callum praised him, dropping the lube on the bed so he could run his large hands over Ben’s soft skin. 

“I know.” Ben retorted cheekily, earning him a light slap to the arse.

Callum pressed his fingers back inside Ben, the lube making the slide that much easier as he pressed another inside of him, curling them up against his prostate.

“Fuck.” Ben groaned from the back of his throat, head dropping down as his hands gripped at the sheets underneath him. This was definitely one of Ben’s favourite positions, Callum being able to slide that little bit deeper inside of him, the feeling of him surrounding Ben’s smaller frame, ecompasing him, made everything that bit more intense. 

Dropping open mouthed kisses along Ben’s spine, Callum continued to stretch him open on his fingers until he couldn’t take it anymore, the desperate need to be inside of Ben bubbling and spilling over in the pit of his stomach. He withdrew his fingers, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at Ben’s little whine at the feeling of being empty - one he made every single time, which Callum had grown to love. 

Callum grabbed the lube off of the bed where it’d gotten tangled in the covers, squeezing out a palmful to cover his hard length, a shudder running through his body. He wiped his hand on the duvet as he kneeled. 

Taking his cock in his hand at the base, Callum tapped the head against Ben’s hole. “Ready?”

“Mhm, yeah, please.” Ben begged, pushing his arse back. 

Callum hovered over Ben, slowly pushing his bare length into his tight hole with a long moan, head dropping onto Ben’s back in between his shoulders as he slowly began rocking his hips into Ben.

They’d long stopped wearing condoms. It was only a few months into their relationship before Ben was suggesting they got tested, which resulted in the craziest week of Callum’s life as they used up the remainder of the condoms in the box. Although, Callum was pretty sure Ben had a hidden stash somewhere for when he wanted a quickie - most of the time in public. 

He still wasn’t used to the feeling, he didn’t think he ever would be. The overwhelming intensity of it all - the feeling of skin on skin, the heat of Ben even more engulfing. 

“Cal,” Ben moaned into the pillow, rocking his hips back to meet Callum’s thrusts. “More, please, harder.” He ordered him.

Callum pressed his hands down on top of Ben’s which were supporting his weight, fingers tangling together as he thrusted harder into Ben, the grunts falling from his lips with each movement. 

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Ben cried, eyes screwed shut as Callum fucked him, beads of sweat building in the line of his hair from the heat of being surrounded by his taller boyfriend. 

“Feel so good around me, baby, taking it so well, aren’t you?” Callum purred into his ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth. 

“Y-Yeah, fuck me so g-good, Cal.” Ben gasped, reaching back to tangle his hand into Callum’s hair, the force of his thrusts pushing him down into the mattress, his cock sinking deeper at the new angle. “Fuck, fuck, oh god.” He sobbed as he nudged against his prostate. 

Callum leaned up on his knees, hands moving to hold Ben’s hips in a tight grip as he fucked into him faster, their moans filling the air along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Yes, yes, oh fuck!” Ben shouted into the pillow, face screwed up in pleasure as he held onto the headboard, gasps and moans tumbling from his lips as Callum fucked the breath out of him with every thrust. “I-, I’m-.”

“C-Come for me.” Callum groaned out, nails digging into Ben’s hips. 

Ben cried out Callum’s name as his body tensed, biting down on the pillow as his orgasm tore through him, coming over the sheets. Callum wasn’t far behind, thrusts sloppy as he chased his own high, biting down on the flesh of Ben’s shoulder as he grunted. 

“Fuck.” Ben gasped as he reached up with a heavy hand, tangling his hand through Callum’s sweaty hair. 

Callum smiled against Ben’s skin, pressing a light kiss along the length of his shoulder before nudging Ben’s head to connect their lips as he pulled out of him slowly, shudders running through their bodies. He rolled over, off of Ben, onto his side of the bed.

“Bed’s a mess.” Ben mumbled as he shifted onto his side, trying to find a patch that wasn’t sticky or wet. 

“Whose fault’s that, then?” Callum smiled, pulling Ben on top of him, his half of the bed just about surviving. 

“Yours.” Ben tucked his head on Callum’s chest, eyes already closed as he basked in the buzz from the champange and sex. 

“Of course it is.” He gave a soft chuckle, fingertips running over Ben’s back in a random pattern. “You alright?”

“Mhm, tired.”

“My fault, too, I’m guessing?”

“Not unless someone else fucked me into exhaustion.” Mumbling against his skin, Ben pressed a light kiss over Callum’s heart. “You had a good day?” He asked, blinking repeatedly to try and keep himself awake.

“Yeah,” Callum promised. “Can’t believe you did all this for me. I mean, I know it’s only dinner and you didn’t even cook it, but the whole thing - it’s been good. Amazing, even.” He smiled up at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes. “I love you.”

Ben dragged his tired limbs back into action so he could straddle Callum properly, leaning down over him, foreheads pressed together. “Marry me?” He whispered to him. 

“Ben.” Callum rolled his eyes. “Don’t be-,”

“No, no, listen to me.” Ben grabbed at Callum’s wrist. “Yeah, I might be a little bit on the drunk side, and yeah I’m half asleep right now but I’m being serious.”

“You’re not asking me like this.” Callum shook his head, unable to stop the corners of his mouth turning up. “Not when we’re covered in champagne, come and white chocolate fuckin’ Nutella.”

“I am.” Ben laughed. “It’s us, ain’t it? I know I’m acting crazy but just say yes, please? We ain’t gotta get married tomorrow but you’re it for me. So if we’re being honest, I ain’t taking no for an answer.”

“What, you’re gonna force me into marrying you now? Distract me while I sign the bit of paper, unknowingly?” 

“If that’s what it takes.” Ben shrugged, completely serious as he leaned down to kiss him lightly. “Please, marry me?” He whispered against his lips. 

“You’re crazy, you know that? Absolutely fuckin’ crazy.” Callum laughed, cupping Ben’s face as he kissed him once more, pouring all his love that he had for the younger man into the kiss. 

“I know.” Grinning, Ben rested their foreheads together. “We ain’t gotta tell no one or anything. Just want you to promise you’re gonna marry me one day.”

“Alright. But not before we’ve got our own place and a dog.”

“And if I want a cat?”

“Then you can fuck off.” Callum laughed, wrapping his arms around Ben tighter. 

“Fine, a dog, then. That a yes?” Ben grinned widely.

“Yeah.” Callum gave a small nod of the head. “If only we had some champagne to celebrate with.”

“I can always buy more, don’t worry.”


End file.
